


They’re.. dads

by CantBeAskedTM



Category: Five Nights at Freddy's
Genre: 87 bite didn’t happen, Deceased parent, Fluff, It’s described but not in great detail, It’s not all that graphic, M/M, Nightmares, Referenced past abuse, They have a baby girl 🥺, This isn’t canon to my au, bite of 83 mention, child/baby death, just thought it’d be cute, mention of how William killed those kids, referenced abuse, they also have a cat - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-02
Updated: 2020-08-02
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:14:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,827
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25675675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CantBeAskedTM/pseuds/CantBeAskedTM
Relationships: Michael Afton/Jeremy Fitzgerald
Comments: 2
Kudos: 41





	They’re.. dads

Babies always had rather adorable features, they kind looked like bugs in a weird cute way. They were so fragile, and that’s probably what made them so light and beautiful. 

Michael held his daughter, Marie, at face height. She was barely a year old, yet she had- what Michael assumes was a lot- of hair for her age. Dark brown hair that was almost black that fell right below her ears.. her tiny ears. She was so angelic looking, Michael was sometimes convinced that was an angel sent down from the heavens. It didn’t help she wore a long white dress, one of those were it was puffy around the sleeves and went way down past her legs. 

She reached forward to grab his nose with her hand.. tiny hand. Michael often adored that the most, the way babies giggled or held your finger with their entire hand as it if was their teddy bear.

Michael threw her in the air, it was playful. Something Michael observed Henry did with his own kids, she seemed to enjoy it, giggling as she fell back into Michael’s hands. Her laughter only pushed Michael to throw her again, and again, and again, until she didn’t fall back into his hands. A large crack followed by silence replaced the giggles, followed by silence.

Michael could feel the dread building up in his chest, looking down to the floor. There on the floor she laid, a chunk of her head taken off due to the shear force she was dropped with. Michael could only start crying, helplessly screaming in guilt and fear as he kneeled over her. He went to hold her, but every part he touched of hers rotted away. 

His hands clamped to the side of his head, pulling at his hair. He was screaming, holy shit holy shit holy shit-

-  
-

He woke him self up with a gasp. He had to look around at his surroundings to realise where he was. It’s alright, it was only another bad dream. One of hands were hanging off the bed, he only really realised this when he felt the furry head of his cat brush against him, purring softly. 

Michael guessed cats could sense stuff like distress, it probably didn’t help that he was crying. The cat, which they had called Cali (fitting as she was a calico cat- or well rather uncreative) gently licked his hand, followed up by a meow. He shushed her quietly, turning his head to the other side of the bed where his husband lay fast asleep.

Jeremy slept rather peacefully, Michael was glad he didn’t wake him with his nightmare. Jeremy didn’t often sleep before Michael, and they usually woke up at the same time. So Michael ceased the opportunity to watch him sleep, he felt more at peace now. 

Although he enjoyed watching his husband sleep, he felt the cat nibble at his hand again. He sighed through his nose.

“I hear you.. I hear you..” Michael mumbled quietly, before getting up, he gently kissed Jeremy on the forehead- brushing his hair to the side. He smiled seeing Jeremy smile in his sleep and get more comfortable in the blankets. 

As soon as his feet hit the carpet, he was met with the furry body of their cat rubbing against them and purring. He loved Cali to bits but sometimes she was just too needy. He made his way to the kitchen, feet going from walking along carpet to walking along wooden floors. They were cold, the entire room was cold.

Michael shivered, walking over to the windows and make sure they were closed properly. He yawned as he refilled Cali’s food bowl (even though it was barley empty..), and got a glass of water as she ate. He noticed how the clock on the wall said 2:34 am.

Leaning against the counter and gently sipping his drink, he started to remember the more graphic details of the nightmare, it made his face scrunch up. Just as he started to remember, Cali jumped up on the kitchen counter, rubbing her head against Michael’s arm. The grown man smiled, using his free hand to scratch behind her ears.

“Life’s so confusing.. don’t you think?” Meow “god why am I talking to a fucking cat” he laughed to him self, being met with another head rub and meow. “It just feels like you get it..”

Michael and Jeremy had both put off adopting a child for a while, the two had very different reasons then each other. Jeremy was afraid of death, Michael understood why. Jeremy had lost his own father when he was a child and it screwed his life up bad, so bad that some of his old habits still effected him now as a twenty-nine-year-old. He knew death was random, and didn’t discriminate. Jeremy just couldn’t stand the thought of having a child only to leave them and the world. 

Michael had two reasons. One, he didn’t want to be like his father. His father was violent, angry person who made Michael’s childhood a living fucking hell. He hurt Michael in so many ways, both physically and mentally, he didn’t wish that apon anyone: especially a child that he was meant to love and raise. 

He couldn’t help but feel just like his father sometimes, they looked almost identical, especially as Michael was now an adult. It was the main reason Michael kept his hair long- sure mullets were kinda out of fashion now, but he didn’t want his hair so long it had to be put in a ponytail. He was really happy with its length currently, it wasn’t too short but it was still long enough to be considered overgrown. His father always hated his overgrown and messy hair, his hair was a nice way to rebel. 

Two, he couldn’t help but feel like he only hurt kids. This wasn’t really helped about how his father was a convicted child murder- but also Cus Michael has killed a child himself. His younger brother. His younger brother who had tiny ears, tiny hands, a tiny nose.. thinking about him choked Michael up. He didn’t mean to. 

Michael finished off his glass of water, putting it back to where they kept the cups. He thought about his work, considering if it was really going to be considered readable. Reasonably, he shook his head. Too late to be thinking critically. It would make him want to write and write and correct his works- Jeremy would go ballistic if he found Michael working this late.

On his way back to bed, he passed the nursery. Michael couldn’t resist, stepping into the room quietly. It was so peaceful, not grandly decorated but still wasn’t entirely plain. He leaned against the crib, watching down at his daughter as she slept. 

He couldn’t help but smile, babies were just so innocent. They had no problems, no worries. Michael envied that of his daughter, his angel, baby girl, princess, all those cringy names that he use to turn his face up at hearing parents describe their children. He understood it. He understood that feeling of protection, like now the universe had been made and given to him to protect. 

He reached down to move some hair from her face, but stopped himself. She reminded him so much of him, his brother. It felt wrong to touch her, as if she would crumble and rot away like she did in his dream. He huffed, reaching up to run his hands through his hair, drifting his attention to the golden Fred bear doll on the shelf. He couldn’t help but frown, sure the bear had been fixed up since, but it was same bear his brother owned. The exact same one. 

He reached towards the bear and held it, he sighed and clenched his jaw, shutting his eyes. He held the bear close to his chest, remembering its significance.

“Are you alright?” The soft spoken voice scared Michael a little at first, spinning his head around to see his husband leaning against the door frame. Michael felt more relaxed seeing him, he wouldn’t admit how nice he looked in the lighting from the hallway. 

“How long have you been standing there.”

“Long enough” Michael rolled his eyes at Jeremy, but couldn’t wipe the smile off his face as he felt the blonde leaning into his chest. “Come back to bed.”

“I will, I will.” He hummed, running his hands through Jeremy’s hair which only got curlier by the year.

“It’s cold..” Jeremy tilted his head up to rest his chin on Michael’s chest. He pouted dramatically, Michael laughed at his husbands childish whining.

“You’re an actual child, you know that?”

“Says the grown man who still refuses to eat the crust on his sandwiches.” Michael scoffed but they still stared at each other for a while, sleepy gazes just filled with love. Jeremy rested his face against his chest so Michael could rest his head on Jeremy’s, arms wrapped around his waist, the bear still being held in one hand by its arm. They gently swayed side to side, just enjoying the tired embrace. “If you’re worried about her..” Jeremy begun. “You don’t need to, she’s going to be fine.” They went into silence a bit more.

“Do you think I’m like him?”

“What?”

“My father. Do you think I’m like him-“

“Michael.” Jeremy’s voice was suddenly very stern, he felt him move underneath him then suddenly he felt the other grab his face, forcing Michael to look at him. “You’re nothing like him. I know you don’t see it, but you are one of the most selfless people I know. You try to take the entire world on your shoulders, you care about other’s problems so much, hell, you forget your own. You’re soft and gentle, you understand where you go wrong.” Michael felt his eyes tear up a little as Jeremy continued “you made a mistake, you were just scared, Michael. You aren’t like him, he knew what he was doing. I love you, don’t ever compare yourself to that asshole ever again, got it?” Michael felt hot tears fall down his face, they didn’t get far till he felt his lovers thumbs brush them away. “Michael?” Michael moved quickly, moving into a tight hug. His arms held onto his lover tightly, face hiding in his neck. Jeremy was a little startled at first but soon relaxed into the hug, wrapping his arms around him.

“Don’t you ever fucking leave me..” Michael mumbled after a while. 

“I won’t, I promise.” Jeremy placed a gentle kiss on Michael’s temple, pulling away from Michael to cup his face again, wiping his tears. “Let’s go back to bed, yeah? You have that fucking night shift next week so we won’t be able to sleep next each other for a while..” Michael chuckled, leaning into Jeremy’s hands. He gave him a nod.

“Yeah..”


End file.
